


[Podfic] the groom wore leather and the bride wore lace

by Readbyanalise010



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pretending To Be Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:10:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3742099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wedding of sorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] the groom wore leather and the bride wore lace

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the groom wore leather and the bride wore lace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3148490) by [kmo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmo/pseuds/kmo). 



Cover Art provided by Reena_Jenkins.

| 

## Streaming Audio

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

For mobile streaming: **[***Click here***](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BHannbal%5D%20the%20groom%20wore%20leather%20and.mp3)**

## Downloads (right-click and save)

  * [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BHannbal%5D%20the%20groom%20wore%20leather%20and.mp3) | **Size:** 6 MB | **Duration:** 00:05:41

## Feedback

Comments are love! Tell me how you really feel, even if you're just stopping by. ♥
  
---|---


End file.
